1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to clothing accessories and, more specifically, to belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hikers and campers, as well as military and law enforcement personnel commonly use belts to carry around a wide array of gear such as firearms, ammunition, communications equipment, and medical equipment. These belts feature a front buckle as the mechanism of adjustment and closure. In some instances they are worn with other accessories, such as a backpack or armor.